


In Which Sollux Comforts a Depressed Eridan

by rockon157798



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depression, Feels, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4780808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockon157798/pseuds/rockon157798
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my first fanfiction so sorry if it isn't very good. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Sollux Comforts a Depressed Eridan

Eridan was under his bed. He liked it under there, it was secluded and no one could find him. Not that anyone looked anyways...he swallowed and pushed the thought away. He had hid himself under here so he could ignore his feelings, not obsess over them. Unfortunately that was what he always did. No wonder no one liked him. He sighed and slowly crawled out from underneath, deciding he needed a nice, relaxing bath.

He went into the bathroom and started the tap, trying to avoid looking in the mirror. He knew he looked awful after many nights with no sleep. He undressed and got into the tub, reaching for his razor. Wincing a bit, he cut into his inner arm, then sighed with relief. He watched as the blood worked its way down his arm and leaned his head back against the wall.

He got out of the bath after awhile, wrapping his arm and getting dressed, deciding not to style his hair since he had nowhere to go. Leaving the bathroom, he jumped a bit in surprise when he found Sollux sitting on his bed, waiting for him it seemed.  
"2up ED."  
"uh...hey sol"

Eridan shifted awkwardly. "wwhat are you doin here...howw did you evven get in"  
"ii messaged you a ton but you wouldnt answer so ii just let myself iin."  
"oh..." Eridan fingered the hem of his sleeve a bit, trying not to wince when he brushed against his new scars. Sollux noticed him wince slightly and walked over to him quickly yanking up his sleeve.

"...what2 that."

Eridan shook slightly, trying to hold back tears "its nothin sol dont wworry about it"  
"ED are tho2e 2car2...?"  
"n-no" Eridan quickly yanked his sleeve back down shaking more. Sollux quickly wrapped him up in a tight hug and began rubbing his back while Eridan shook and sobbed into his shirt.

"iit2 okay...2hh" Sollux moved back and sat down on the bed, pulling the broken troll with him. Eridan continued crying into his shit "im sorry im so fuckin sorry"

"iit2 okay ED, everythiing2 okay." He continued rubbing Eridan's back, holding him close. Soon, the crying grew quieter, until it turned into soft breathing, indicating that he was asleep. Sollux lay back on the bed still holding Eridan. "iit2 okay ED...you dont have to bee alone anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed my shitty first fic!


End file.
